Today's driver assistance systems for motor vehicles include, among other things, a speed control that makes it possible to specify the characteristic curve of a setpoint speed by taking into account a route ahead of the vehicle, by which a fuel consumption for driving the route may be lowered. In hybrid drive systems, there is furthermore a degree of freedom in ascertaining the load distribution that specifies a distribution of the drive output to be provided by the different drive units. This results in an extensive optimization problem, which, due to the limited computing capacity in a motor vehicle, can so far not be solved optimally within a satisfactory time period.
The document WO 2013/087536 A1 discloses a method for managing an energy consumption of a motor vehicle, in which a route is divided into segments, to which respectively a speed is assigned, at which the motor vehicle is to travel through the respective segment. A probability is assigned to the speed transitions between two respective segments.
An energy consumption model is applied to the probabilities between the segments in order to perform an optimization.